The Masked One
by Flyingflower666'-'666
Summary: What if there was another vampire with James and his coven. Mika is a vampire with a very unusual power. What happens when she meets the Cullens and joins them? Many things happen some happier then others… Rated T for violence that my come in later chaps
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**The Masked One**

By Flyingflower666'_'666

**Summary: What if there was another vampire with James and his coven. Mika is a vampire with a very unusual power. What happens when she meets the Cullens and joins them? Many things happen some happier then others… (Rated T for violence that my come in later chaps and to be safe)**

Disclaimer: **Alice: **Say it Flying!!

**Me: **Never!!!!!!!

**Jasper: **Get it over with or I will make you feel very, very sad.

**Me: **NO!!! Please don't do it Jasper… alright I'll say it… I don't

own Twilight it belongs to Stephanie Meyer (although if I was

her I would have put more Alice and Jasper but that's just me.)

**Alice and Jasper:** You forgot one thing.

**Mika:** Yeah ME!!!! And everyone knows I am the most important!!!

**Me:** Okay Mika you keep thinking that… (My character is a little

strange) I may not own the Twilight characters but I do own Mika

and the plot (not the entire plot but the plot that involves Mika)!!

**Everyone:** Stop rambling and GET ON WITH THE STORY!!!

**Me:** Okay, Okay! Don't hurt me. Also this takes place between

Twilight and Breaking Dawn and post Breaking Dawn.

**(My thoughts or comments)**

"_Mika thinking, what Edward can hear from her"_

"Talking"

**Chapter One: Meeting**

**Mika POV**

We were running toward the place where seven other vampires were playing baseball I was following James, Laurent, and Victoria. I didn't really want to play baseball but I didn't really mind standing while they were playing baseball. I sighed caught up in my own thoughts, all three of them stared at me, I laughed inwardly because of their faces they had never heard me talk and sighing must have been a huge improvement. After I was done laughing in my head I went back to my thoughts, or more like my past, I missed my family especially my older brother. I only was with them until I was seven.

I was jolted out of my thoughts by Laurent talking, "My name is Laurent and this is James, Victoria, and Mika." He gestured toward each one of us when he said our name, I inclined my head to the group of vampires, the biggest group I had ever seen living in harmony and not getting ready to kill each other. I was in the Blood Wars in the South and I was around newborns a lot.

Once again I was jolted out of my thinking by Laurent talking, " _Either he has to talk less or I should stop thinking as much… and I know which one I would chose besides Laurent's accent is annoying" _**(I have nothing against British accents but apparently Mika does) **Apparently he had asked if all, ALL of us could play. Jeez… now I have to play, hopefully I won't start mumbling to myself and make people think I'm crazy.

Suddenly I smelled a human I stiffened, and finally looked at the other vampires more closely just in time to hear their names. The older man with honey blond hair had stepped out and all the others were casting glances at him, a boy with bronze hair was standing in front of human in a protective stance. The five others had arranged themselves a little bit behind the older man but in a line. From where I was standing the women to the left look his age and had had honey-reddish wavy hair and was standing close to him, they were mates. The left of her there was a very pretty girl with long blonde hair; she looked sort of like a Barbie. There was a big man right next to her, he was big and muscularly and had short brown cropped hair him and Barbie were a couple. The right of the older man in front were a boy and girl. The boy was tall and muscularly not like the big guy's muscles that were huge his were not bulging and he had reddish-blonde hair. The girl was shorter than the boy she was next to and had black hair and it was cut in choppy layers. She looked like a pixie and those two were a couple. **(This was all before ****Carlisle**** told them their names so in about the space of a couple of seconds)**

"My name is Carlisle Cullen," he gestured to all of the vampires around him starting with the big guy and ending with the human and the vampire near her, "This is my family: Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Bella. And of course you can join use in the game some of us were just about to leave so you can take their places." All of the Cullen's gazes had finally fallen on me I could almost feel they eyes penetrating my mask, which hide my face.

Oh, how silly of me I forgot to tell you what I was wearing. I was wearing a white mask with black markings on it. There were black lines one of them started a few inches above both of my eyes and ended in the middle of my cheeks. I also had black markings starting from the corner of my eye to my bottom jaw line, the mark started out thick: the corner of my eye to a little to the left of the center of my eye it got thinner as it got closer to the end. My mask also covered my right eye and my bangs fell in front of that eye too. My hair was shoulder length with waves in it. My hair color is very unusual it is light brown with a little bit of blonde and silver highlights and lowlights that were natural to my hair color. I had on gray skinny jeans with silver flats with a little jewel skull on each foot. I had a short sleeve shirt that hangs off my shoulders which was white with a black wolf head on it. Over that shirt I had a zip up sweatshirt that zipped all the way up to my neck it was a dark forest green with blue writing very hard to read **(Mika had to look at the tag to see what it said)** it said _Broken_ and below that _Death_.

I heard growling and I looked up to see James and Edward eyeing each other.

"James!" Laurent said. James reluctantly looked up. Edward grabbed Bella and ran into the woods. Emmett and Alice followed.

Carlisle looked at us and said, " I think I would be better if you would leave." "I want to learn more about what you do can I accompany the rest of you to your house?" "Of course." Carlisle answered. I looked around to see that Victoria and James had gone, I sighed again. Laurent and Carlisle looked at me. Laurent was the first one to talk, "Mika are you going to come with me?" I nodded not wanting to waste any words on him.

I followed Carlisle, Jasper, Rosalie, and Esme with Laurent. We talked, well more like Carlisle and Laurent, I never talked when I was with James and his coven while the other Cullens were standing around looking worried and casting glances at me. As Laurent was leaving to go to the clan in Denali he walked into Edward and Bella. Edward looked very mad and Bella just scared as soon as Edward saw Laurent and me he snarled.

"Calm down I am leaving to go to the clan in Denali. But I will say something about James, I have never seen anything like him in my 300 years-" At that I snorted, everyone turned to look at me. I finally decided I would talk, "That's sad he is nothing special, just an annoying brat." In my beautiful voice I said that, well my voice would have been beautiful if it wasn't the emotionless sound it had become. Everyone looked surprised, Laurent the most. Since no one interrupted me I continued,

"Laurent I think you can go now," and he left, "now I know Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future, and Jasper can sense and control no more like influence them, I also know all of your weak points and even if I didn't I would still be able to beat all of you"

**There you have it the first chapter of my first fanfic: The Masked One!!! Yeah!!! *****Throws celebration*******

**Mika:** Umm… you know that is the first chap and you have to write more?!?!?

**Me:** WHAT!!!! *****Faints*

**Mika:** Don't worry people I planned for this… yeah please review and Flying will be very happy. *Whispers w/ Alice and Jasper*

**Alice:** Yeah review with any opinions that you might offer but please don't make them mean or I might cry tearlessly

**Jasper:** If you make Alice cry I will hunt you down

**Alice:** Jasper you are so sweet but don't kill Flying's reviewers or something bad might happen to you.


	2. Chapter 2: WAIT WHAT!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga. I just own Mika. CHEESE!!!;)

Mika: Umm… Flying are you ok

Me: (running around in circles chanting CHEESE CHEESE CHEESE)

Mika Okay… (inches away from Flying) without further ado here is chap 2 of TMO!

"_Mika's thoughts that Edward can hear"_

They all stared at me like I was a freak which I was I guess. Edward just stared at me, "Take a picture it'll last longer," I finally snapped at them "and aren't you running away from James?" I asked Edward. Edward just looked at me I heard him mutter, "How did she know about our powers…" I closed my eyes and breathed in very deeply trying to control my temper. My temper sometimes goes out of control.

Edward looked at me and asked, "You want to join… our family?"

"_God he is really slow, and to think I thought he was intelligent" _After that thought Edward shot a glance at me.

"No…" I said sarcastically, "I'm staying here for my health. OF COURSE I WANT TO JOIN YOUR FAMILY!!!!" Everyone in the room backed a little ways from me. I snorted, very girl like Mika!

"Okay," Carlisle attempted to regain control of the situation, "Mika are you going to help us track down James we'll take all the help we can get."

"No." I replied bluntly. Everyone, once again, turned to stare at me. "Well first off you have more than enough people/vampires to take down ONE tracker. I have, by myself, taken a much more talented track in under a week. It would be overkill if I helped you too. Also I don't really feel like killing right now, which is how I feel not most of the time." _"Wow that I think is the longest I have ever spoken since I became a vampire"_

They all decided not bother me any more 'cause Jasper, Alice, and Bella left to go to Phoenix **(Is that where they go sorry I forgot but I think that is the right place)**. So I was left in the giant house with nothing to do. I won't bore you with all of the boring stuff but I was seriously bored. Any who when James was killed an Bella was healed after she was gullible they all gathered in the living room. I mean everyone was there even Bella!

"Okay Mika tell us your story." Carlisle said.

"Um… maybe I should tell you my name first, it's Natalaya **(pronounced Nat-a-laya**)Jasper's eyes widened, "Syke go to the bottom for full explain" I finished, and then I said, " Jasper is your last name Whitlock?"

He nodded, "Is Syke your maiden name."

I shook my head no, "It's Whitlock."

**HEEHEE cliffhanger!!! I hate it when people do it to me but it is so much funn to do to other people. SO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAP I FORCED THIS OUT OF ME CAUSE I HAD NO GOOD MUSIC THAT FIT THIS CHAP!!! About Mika/Natalaya's last name… it's pronounced Sky like the night sky but I wanted it to be a very unique spelling… so even if that word is pronounced differently in the real world, this is not the and the way it's pronounced in my world. Oh also Mika has a Southern, Romian accent I have no idea what it sounds like but that is a clue of the people she has met and the places she has been.**

**Mika: Now I know why you called the chapter that… a very interesting I was not expecting that.**

**Me: how were you surprised you know that already!**

**Mika: where's Jasper my *I cover her mouth***

**Me: have to go before Mika gives away the whole story *to Mika* you'll put me out of a job. *walks out of the room***

**Mika: WAIT FOR MEEEEEE!! *Runs out after Flying***


	3. My Story longfor moi

**Ok well… I'M SORRY!!! I just have had soooo much going on and I had a serious case of writers block and school and stuff!! Of course only one person reads this but ya know… T.T. Any way without further ado here is Chapter three.**

**Disclaimer: HAHAHA yes I own it hahaha… *Mika, Jasper & Alice come whisper in me ear* what I don't NOOOOOOO!!! Oh well at least I own Mika and most of the plot (on second thought Mika isn't that good *Mika slaps me*)**

Mika's POV

Everyone just stared at Jasper and I, back and forth, back and forth. Seriously if they were human they would have cricks in their necks. Then Alice looked at Jasper and said, "You never told us you had a sister."

"Have," I corrected. Everyone now just stared at me, "What? I learned proper grammar."

"Of course!" Jasper said to me.

"Just shut up, oui?" I shot back at him.

"Why should I? I don't even know if you really are my sister!" Jasper said back.

"Why? I'll tell you why! I still have that brand on my right shoulder blade! That's why!"

Carlisle was the first one to recover from that outburst, "Would you mind telling us your story?"

"Well… okay. Here goes. I was born in 1827 the youngest child of the Whitlock family. I loved my family especially Jasper. Since I was able to walk and talk I could copy anyone's voice, stance, and pretty much anything about them. Now, our father was very old fashion and didn't think that mystical stuff like that was good and should be punished and that is why I didn't tell him until I was six and a half. Jasper finally convinced me to tell father so I did…" I took a deep breath, the next part was going to be hard, "and my father thought it was… well evil. He grabbed my wrist very hard and yanked my arm almost dislocating it. Jasper was there but he couldn't do anything. Father dragged me over the fire, our family had pokers with brands to brand slaves, and grabbed the one that had the most evil type of brand and… he… branded my right shoulder blade-"

I ignored the outbursts and continued with my story because once I started I couldn't stop.

"That was the last time I ever cried. I must have changed after that, I was not the carefree and happy child I once was. That one action my father took stole my innocence. For a half a year I lived with my family but not loving them all I only loved Jasper. When I was seven I was kidnapped. From my home, from everything I knew.

"I was kidnapped because some 'people' were looking for children they could train to be assassins but the child had to show amazing abilities. I was trained until I was sixteen or seventeen. I was the only person in my group to still be alive. I was taken up to the leader. As soon as I walked in the room/office I knew something was wrong, but I casted my gut feeling aside but after that I almost always followed it.

"The leader was too pale, too beautiful. But I didn't try to run; he walked over to me and bit me. All I remember is the first bite on my eye but he must have bit all over my body. I was into a vampire January 16, 1843."

All the Cullens made noises of distress for me except Jasper whose face was utter horror.

"Wait that isn't the end. I was sent to assassinate Maria, that wasn't the first time I was sent down to the Southern Wars. I finally put my foot down. The leader was not happy and tried to kill me but no one who attacks me to kill lives. I was tired of everything the bloodlust, the killing and the need to copy. You see myself being a vampire amplified my copying ability. I left. I tried many ways to kill myself but my newborn side never let me do that. So I started hunting animals my other side wasn't happy but I could control it somewhat. I went to Romania and met the Romanian Coven, Vladimir, Stefan… and Volkan** (see authors note at end of story)**. He was the first one I told about my power, both of our powers were similar in the way that it would be feared and wanted by the Volturi. He was my mate, the love of my life. For a many good years life was good but then the Volturi came."

I spat out the name.

"They came one more time to ask Volkan to join them, he had made me the mask by then and told me no matter what not the use my power. I listened to him but now I wish I didn't. They came: Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri. Volkan did not agree to come so Jane used her power on him but I made a noise and she turned it on me, _Bad idea,_ I thought but them I remembered my promise and didn't do anything. They killed him. KILLED HIM!! I could have done something I should have done something but I didn't. After that Vladimir and Stefan blamed me for Volkan's demise. I left there was nothing left in Romania but bad memories. I left and wandered and finally ended up with James."

I looked around at the Cullens, one by one, Rosalie looked sad but at the same time bored, Alice was almost in tears probably trying to imagine what it would feel like to lose your mate. But I didn't want her to feel that, she was my favorite. Esme was dry sobbing. Edward looked sad, he probably saw the whole thing in my head, and he nodded. Emmett looked like he wanted to kill someone, ha; he wants to get back at the Volturi even though I'm not one of the family. Jasper was sad and happy. I could understand that happy I had a good part of my life with someone I loved but sad I couldn't live anymore with him.

But wasn't living forever meaning you should be able to live forever with the one you love. The STUPID, STUPID VOLTURI! THEY SHOULD ALL DIE, YES I SHOULD KILL ALL THEIR MATES AND SEE HOW THEY LIKE IT. I started seeing red, no, no, Stop Mika breath control the newborn.

Edward finally spoke up, "I have one question what did my mean by your 'newborn side'?"

"This" I unzipped my jacket my white shirt falling off my right shoulder showing all my scars then I slowly moved my hand up to my mask then I pulled it off. My right eye was still closed but I could feel all of their gazes on my scars all over the right side of my face. After about two seconds I slowly opened my bright newborn red right eye.

**All right!!!!! YEES YES!!! The little thing about Volkan his name is pronounced Vole-can!!!**

**Mika: *crying* I miss him soooooo much!!!**

**Me: *whispering* its okay its okay**

**Me: Alright since I looooove books here is this series that has been like a drug to me!!! It's Mystic and Rider A Novel of the Twelve Houses by Sharon Shinn. GET IT!! And one last thing Senneth and Tayse 4ever!!!! *Squeals and faints***

**Jasper and Alice: REVIEW PLEASE!! THANKS**

**Alice: 333333**


End file.
